firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke
History Fire Stations Stations map Apparatus roster 'Caserne 1' - 360, rue Terrill (Full time) Built 1989 :Unité 101 - 201? Ford Taurus Police Interceptor AWD chief : Unité 102 - 2009 Dodge Journey SXT AWD assistant director : Unité 103 - (121314) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD division chief : Unité 104 - (121516) - 2015 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD division chief : Unité 105 - 2011 Dodge Grand Caravan SE training : Unité 106 '''- 2012 Dodge Grand Caravan SE training :Unité '''201 - (211021) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 501 - 2007 Cargo Express CE7 support trailer : Unité 701 - (230702) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Bronto Skylift tower (-/-/114') :Unité 801 - (111501) - 2016 Nissan NV200 Cargo Compact investigation :Unité 901 - (110551) - 2005 Chevrolet Express support :Unité 1001 - (201301) - 2013 International Durastar / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/command : Unité 1401 '''- (651001) - 2010 Bombardier BRP Can-Am Outlander Max650XT ATV off-road rescue : Unité '''1401R - (421011) - 2010 trailer : Unité 1411 - (631011) - 2010 Bombardier Skandic SWT-V800 snowmobile : Unité 1501 '''- 2006 Bombard Commando C4 rescue boat : Unité '''8001 - (110389) - 2003 Ford E-350 mechanic unit : 2011 Ideal IDR fire simulator : (120804) - 2008 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 utility : 2008 Hyundai Santa Fe GLS AWD utility Dodge Ram 2500 2008|Unité 103 - 2008 Dodge RAM 1500 IMG 0384.JPG|Unité 701 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II DSCF0199.JPG|Unité 901 - 2008 GMC Econoline IMG 4617.JPG|Unité 1001 - 2013 International DuraStar IMG 4612.JPG|Unité 1401 - Savage trailer 'Caserne 2' - 2005, Boulevard du Plateau-Saint-Joseph (Full time) Built 2015 :Unité 202 - (219303) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2005 ? refurb pumper (1500/800) :Unité 302 - (221532) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/300/12A/12B/75' rearmount) (SN#28075) :Unité 1102 - (209208) - 1992 Chevrolet / Grumman step van rescue (ex-Bromptonville) :Unité 1502 - 1998 Zeppelin zodiac 14' rescue boat 'Caserne 3' - 1005, rue Claire-Jolicoeur (Full time) Built 1989 :Unité 203 - (210822) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :Unité 403 - (220103) - 2001 E-One Cyclone II tower (-/-/95' rearmount) (SN#123765 / SE 2544) :Unité 903 - 2008 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 support :Unité 1503 - 2012 NAV-14HD rescue boat IMG 4638.JPG|Unité 203 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II IMG 3832.JPG|Unité 203 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (2) SherbrookeFDQC032 SBR.jpg|Unité 403 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II Sherbrooke Dodge Ram 2008|Unité 903 - 2008 Dodge RAM1500 'Caserne 4' - 520, boulevard Lavigerie (Full time) Built 1989 :Unité 204 - (211704) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/625/25A) 'Caserne 5' - 265, rue Léger (Full time) Built 1989 - Renovate 2011 :Unité 205 - (211705) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/625/25A) (SN#2724) :Unité 405 - (220306) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/100' rearmount) (SN#127145) :Unité 6005 - (241205) - 2012 International Workstar / E-One vaccum tanker (-/3000) :Unité 200R1 - (219701) - 1997 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault / 2004 ? refurb pumper (1500/800) IMG 4575.JPG|Unité 205 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II IMG 4588.JPG|Unité 405 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II IMG 4582.JPG|Unité 6005 - 2011 International Workstar 'Caserne 6 '- 10, rue Samuel-Grantham, Lennoxville (Part time) Built 1972/1988 :Unité 206 - ? :Unité 1106 - (209106) - 1991 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 / Candmtech light rescue (ex-Lennoxville) :Unité 1506 - 1994 Bombard Commando C5 rescue boat Sherbrooke|Unité 1106 - 1991 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 'Caserne 7' - 7894, boulevard Bourque (temporary on loaned warehouse) :Unité 207 - (211027) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/710/40F) :Unité 907 - (120807) - 2008 Ford F-350 4x4 support : Unité 1407 - 2009 Bombardier BRP Can-Am Outlander Max650XT ATV off-road rescue : Unité 1417 - 2009 Bombardier Skandic SWT-V800 snowmobile : Unité 1507 - 2009 NAV-14HD rescue boat : Unité 1517 - 2009 NAV-19HD rescue boat 'Caserne 8' - 133, rue Laval, Bromptonville (Storage only, serves during snowstorm) :Storage only Assignment unknown :(210824) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :(210825) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/25A/30B/CAFS) :2015 Megcass 18' hazmat trailer Retired apparatus :(110491) - 2004 Dodge Caravan utility :(110485) - 2004 Dodge Caravan prevention :(212410) - 2004 International 4400 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1250/1500) (Loan) :2003 Savage hazmat trailer (Burned during station 7 fire) :(110195) - 2001 Dodge Caravan utility :2000 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/700) (ex-Wedington Volunteer Fire Department (Arkansas)) (Loan) :(129982) - 1999 Dodge Durango utility :1998 Laroche absorbent trailer :1998 Yamaha Big Bear ATV off-road rescue :(119507) - 1995 Plymouth Voyager utility (ex-Deauville) :(119488) - 1994 GMC Vandura utility :(124034) - 1994 GMC Vandura utility :1992 Dodge Caravan chief (Was stolen) :(119291) - 1992 Dodge Caravan utility :(123682) - 1992 Dodge Caravan utility :(219207) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / Levasseur pumper/tanker (625/1500) (ex-Deauville) :(119291) - 1992 Plymouth Voyager utility :(219211) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Quality ? pumper (1250/?) (Loan) (ex-?) :(119187) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility :(119189) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility :(123639) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility :(123680) - 1991 Ford E-250 utility :(209107) - 1991 Ford E-350 / Transit cube van rescue (ex-Deauville) :(219104) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix / 2005 ? refurb pumper (1500/800) (SN#90-05-976-273) :(219105) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix / 2005 refurb pumper (1500/800) (SN#90-05-976-272) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Cookshire-Eaton) :(3990) - 1990 Chevrolet van mechanic :(123703) - 1990 Dodge Caravan utility :(238701) - 1988 Freightliner COE / Anderson / Bronto tower (1250/150/103' Bronto SkyLift 31-3) (SN#CS-6000-121) :(218807) - 1988 GMC C7000 / Thibault / Levasseur refurb pumper (840/500) (ex-Deauville) :(218808) - 1988 GMC C7000 / Thibault pumper (840/800) (ex-Bromptonville) :(913380) - 1988 Zodiac 13' 8'' rescue boat'' :(104187) - 1987 Chrysler Aries-K chief :(218702) 1987 International S2600 / Phoenix / 2004 refurb pumper/tanker (1250/1000) (SN#PH7-148) :(218600) - 1986 International S2600 / Thibault / 2007 refurb pumper (1050/500) :(123434) - 1985 GMC Vandura utility :(123990) - 1985 GMC Vandura utility :(123504) - 1984 Chevrolet Sierra Van utility :(913563) - 1984 Espadon S-150 5' 5'' rescue boat'' :(218406) - 1984 Ford L9000 / 1989 C.P. Morisette/Maxi Métal / 1991 Protection Mega Plus Inc. / 1996 Levasseur refurb pumper/tanker (840/2200) (SN#PRO 1077411) :(208401) - 1984 International S1900 / 1994 Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue / hazmat (Second box) :(208401) - 1984 International S1900 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue / hazmat (Box sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Philippe - Saint-Mathieu) :1981 Chevrolet Malibu chief :(218008) - 1980 Ford L800 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (ex-Bromptonville) :1979 Chevrolet G30 / Union City cube rescue (ex-Rock Forest / Saint-Élie-d'Orford, was bought by Sherbrooke in 1990 but never put in service) :1979 GMC General / 1986 Pierreville pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (ex-Rock Forest / Saint-Élie-d'Orford, Was bought by the department in 1990 but never put in service, the body was sold to Thibault in 1990 who sold it to Service de Sécurité Incendie Buckingham) :1978 Chevrolet utility :1978 Dodge D13J utility :1978 Dodge D13J utility :(222400) - 1978 Ford C / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (ex-Oshawa Fire Services, Loan in 2000-2001 and 2004) :1978 Kenworth KFC-21 / Thibault / 198? Cabines Laurin cab pumper (1050/500) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Laurent, Loan in 1996-1997) :1977 GMC Vandura / Union City cube rescue (Transfered to police department) :(213521) - 1977 Kenworth / Pierreville / 1987 FD-shops refurb pumper (1050/500) (Pump transfered on the 1997 HME) :(213511) - 1977 Mack MB-685 / Pierreville / 1986 FD-shops refurb / 1989 FD-shops refurb / 1992 FD-shops refurb ladder (-/-/100' midmount) :1976 Chevrolet Van utility :(207606) - 1976 GMC C5000 heavy rescue (port./600) (ex-Lennoxville) :(22 2410) - 1975 Kenworth / Thibault / 1983 Pierreville / 1991 Cabines Laurin cab / 1999 CET refurb ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Laurent, Loan in 2004) :1974 Ford C / Pierreville / 1985 Pierreville refurb pumper (625/500) (ex-Rock Forest / Saint-Élie-d'Orford, was bought by Sherbrooke in 1990, was never put in service, sold to ?) :(223500) - 1974 International-Hendrickson FTCO-2070 / Thibault / 1985 refurb / 1992 refurb ladder (-/-/102' midmount) :1974 International Loadstar / FD-built tanker (-/1500) :(21 7242) - 1972 GMC / Thibault / 1996 Levasseur refurb pumper (840/500) (ex-Lennoxville) :(21 3477) - 1971 Fargo Powergiant 1000 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Chartierville) :1971 GMC C70 / Thibault ladders transporter (420/-) (Sold to Régie intermunicipale North Hatley-Canton Hatley) :1970 Chevrolet chief :(213493) - 1970 GMC HM-8670-A / Thibault pumper (840/500) :(213515) - 1970 GMC HM-8670-A / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1967 Dodge Polara chief :(213463) - 1966 International VCO / Thibault (840/500) :(213516) - 1966 International VCO / Thibault (840/500) :1963 GMC T96503 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (ex-?, loan in 1991) :1960 Chevrolet Impala chief :1958 Ford / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Wrecked in an accident in 1969, trade-in to Thibault in 1970) :(213514) - 1956 American LaFrance Type 700 / 1981 FD-shops refurb ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (SN#MOD 4-100) :1956 Mercury / LaFrance pumper (625/300) (SN#F-2863) :1956 Pontiac Chieftain Sedan chief :1954 GMC 1/2-Tons utility :1953 International R-185 / Thibault ladders truck (200/300) :1952 International R-185 / Thibault ladders truck (200/300) :1952 Pontiac Chieftain Sedan chief :1952 Thibault WIT / 1983 ? refurb pumper (840/-) (SN#872361) :1947 Chevrolet 1 1/2-Tons rescue (125/150) :1946 Dodge chief :1946 International KB-8 / Thibault pumper (625/-) :1942 International hose/ladders truck (200/-) :1942 Thibault pump trailer (420/-) :1942 Thibault pump trailer (420/-) :1942 Thibault pump trailer (420/-) :1942 Thibault pump trailer (150/-) :1941 Ford 2-Tons hose truck (200/150) :1941 Dodge Panel Truck rescue :1940 Bickle-Seagrave Type 12-J / 1944 Bickle-Seagrave refurb / 1953 Thibault refurb / 1958 Thibault refurb pumper (840/-) (SN#A-5380) :1934 Chevrolet Master Deluxe chief :1930 Buick Side View chief :1929 American LaFrance Type 31-6 ladder (-/-/75' midmount) (SN#6568) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de la Région de Richmond) :1928 GMC Royal Guard / American LaFrance pumper (?/100) :1927 Reo Speedwagon ladders truck :1922 American LaFrance Type 32 CS hose truck (-/-/33lbs dry chemical) :1922 American LaFrance Type 75 pumper (600/-) (SN#3442) :1915 horse-drawn chief :1875 Silsby steam pump (350/-) :1873 Merryweather steam pump (320/-) IMG 4609.JPG|Unité 902 - 1991 Ford E350 SherbrookeFDQC026 SBR.jpg|Unité 308 - 1987 International S2600 SherbrookeFDQC024 SBR.jpg|Unité 208 - 1986 International S2600 SherbrookeFDQC031 SBR.jpg|Unité 1702 - 1984 International S1900 Future plans *2014 - Emergency project to rebuilt station #7 destroyed by a fire in December 2013 *2015 - Renovation for station #1 with add of a tanker similar to 6005. *2016 - New pumper #206. *2017 - New pumper #203. *2017 - Renovation of station #6 to receive full-time firefighters in 2016. *2017 - Renovations to station #1 *2017-2018 - New station #4 to be built in the King and Galvin street area. External links *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke *Service de Sécurité Incendie Sherbrooke (Non-officiel) *www.pompiersherbrooke.com Category:Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke Sherbrooke